


Monthly

by SailorLestrade



Series: 50 Fic Challenge [14]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: 50 fic challenge, Caring Nikki, Cramps, F/M, Sweet Nikki, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: (Y/n) has horrible cramps.





	Monthly

**Author's Note:**

> 18 Please, make it stop

(Y/n) groaned as she wrapped the blankets tighter around herself, hoping the heat from being cocooned would help with the pain. Her cramps were really bad, just like they always were. The only difference was this time, she was on tour with Nikki and the boys, with no way to use a heating pad, and she couldn’t find her menstrual pain relievers. Her birth control was supposed to help with this, but god, she just couldn’t catch a break.

“Hey (Y/n)!” Tommy said as he ran into hers and Nikki’s room and jumped on her bed, making her groan a little. “Wanna go check out the hot girls at the pool with me?”

“Not today Tommy,” (Y/n) whimpered. Tommy stopped bouncing and frowned.

“(Y/n), are you okay?” He asked. She just curled up into a ball, trying to ride out the wave of pain. “Nikki! I think (Y/n)’s broken!” Tommy called out, running towards the hotel door. Nikki was out in the hallway, talking with Mick about a couple of things.

“What did you do to her asshole,” Nikki asked. Tommy raised his hands up.

“Nothing I swear!” Tommy told him. Nikki made his way in and sat on the bed by (Y/n), playing with her hair.

“Hey sweet girl. What’s wrong?” Nikki asked. He shot Tommy a glare, telling him to scram. He quickly left, shutting the door behind him.

“Cramps,” She told him. “They’re really bad.”

“Oh sweetie,” He played with her hair for a bit. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Please, make it stop,” She whispered.

“I’m not sure how much I can do,” Nikki told her. He kicked off his boots and crawled into the bed behind her, placing one hand around one side to rest on her stomach, the other he used to rub her lower back. “Let me know if I’m hurting more than helping.”

“That actually feels nice,” She told him, closing her eyes and letting him work on the sore muscles.

“I know you give me massages all the time when my back is sore,” Nikki told her. “I thought it might help some.”

“I don’t know where my pain meds went. I only had a few left though,” (Y/n) sighed.

“Crap, those were yours?” Nikki asked. “I didn’t know whose they were and I just saw pain reliever and I gave some to Mick.”

“Oh, it’s okay,” (Y/n) smiled. “You can just buy me some new ones.” She let her eyes slip closed. “This feels really nice Nikki.”

“Just relax,” He told her. “And tomorrow, I’ll go out and get you some new stuff before we hit the road. I gotta take care of my girl.” He placed a kiss right under her ear as she started to drift to sleep, relaxing into his touch.


End file.
